Kakuritsu to guuzen no sekai
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [Para: Nitta-san] Dentro de este mundo de coincidencias, Tohru se cuestiona cuánto es el verdadero porcentaje de que esto que le está pasando suceda.


_Haikyuu!_ es propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.

 **Kakuritsu to guuzen no sekai**

 **P** or **A** omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

 _Para Nitta-san por su pasado cumpleaños, con quien de antemano me disculpo por la mala historia hecha_

* * *

Dentro de este mundo de coincidencias, Tohru se cuestiona cuánto es el verdadero porcentaje de que esto que le está pasando suceda. La prefectura de Miyagi no es la más grande, los pueblos y ciudades llevan más de mil habitantes. Los planes y acciones de un individuo dependerán de su intelecto, y él estaba seguro que el número de ellos en su cerebro era mucho mayor que el de Tobio; sin tener en cuenta que Oikawa sí pensaba y sus gustos distaban absolutamente de los de ese desagradable kouhai. Por ello, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de qué se lo topara en la estación del metro a las 7:35 hrs de la mañana? ¡De cero!

Su ceja izquierda dibujó un arco pronunciado, el cual saltaba en contadas ocasiones, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa forzada y molesta mientras que las venas en su frente se marcaban gruesamente. Estaba molesto, no solo por encontrarlo allí de pie al borde del riel, si no por el simple hecho de que se tratara de él, de Kageyama Tobio-chan. El mocoso se hallaba mirándole, con la boca torcida, los pómulos vagamente colorados y con esos ojos sinceros y opresores. Esa actitud la encontró descortés, irritante, y Tohru estaba seguro de que aunque fuera una sonrisa lo plasmado en esa cara se sentiría igual de enfermo que en ese momento. "Que sorpresa encontrarte en este lugar, Tobio- _chan_ "

"Nn", el mugido, porque eso había sido, solo aumentó al molestia que ya llevaba consigo e hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco por no creerse el que ese niñito bueno para ganarse títulos sin esfuerzos le diera por su lado tan fácilmente. Eso y que claro no creía que fuera una coincidencia. No cuando vivían lejos y sus escuelas ni siquiera quedaban cerca.

"¡Responde apropiadamente!", le gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para descolocarlo, y tras ese despliegue Tohru se sentó en la única butaca dispuesta en esa estación pequeña. "¿Qué quieres?, ¿otra vez dejaste que tu déspota personalidad quebrara tu relación con el pequeño?", usó un tono desganado, frío, y un conjunto de palabras que habían atinado por completo gracias a que Tobio se tensó de inmediato tras escucharlas. "Te lo dije la última vez. Si no has aprendido nada desde entonces, eso demuestra lo lento que eres y que no puedes cambiar lo", apretó los dientes y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo contuvo el enojo que de pronto volvía a subir alocado hasta su cabeza. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con las rajaduras del techo viejo. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. "Un tirano", aunque lo dijo entre dientes, lo soltó a un volumen moderado para ser escuchado.

Kageyama desfiguró el rostro y oprimió los puños. No respondió nada porque no podía hacerlo. Después de todo, lo dicho por Oikawa, era cierto. Sin embargo lo estaba intentando el cambiar esos puntos malos, eso nadie podría negárselo, ni Tohru. Y éste estaba al tanto de ello.

La estación se encontraba vacía, eso le restaba la oportunidad a Oikawa de poner en ridículo a su kouhai como bien le hubiese gustado por el simple hecho de haberle amargado la mañana sin siquiera avisarlo. Además de que aumentaba la tensión. Tensión que solo Tohru sufría. La mañana con su frescura desdibujaba con una cortina de ligera neblina el cielo azulado y al sol que poco a poco iba elevándose. De vez en cuando una brisa pasaba danzando, agitándole el fleco y secando sus labios. Hubiera sido perfecto, agradable, el comienzo de esta semana, de su descanso y paseo corto al río Hirose —ahora lleno por las intensas lluvias veraniegas— si a su ex kouhai no le diera por acosarlo cada vez que ese desagradable carácter le arruinaba la existencia. Pero aun pese a las molestias que le ocasionaba, Tohru encontraba regocijo en el fracaso y miedo de ser rechazado de Tobio. En su incapacidad para darse cuenta de las necesidades de otros así como sus nulas técnicas para socializar. Al fin y al cabo se sentía como una pequeña retribución a su propia frustración y al miedo que se apoderara de él cuando apareció con su genialidad y habilidad monstruosa en aquella cancha que era, por derecho, de Oikawa.

"Oikawa- _san_ ", no le importó que lo llamara porque justo en ese instante el tren arribaba a la estación. Las puertas se abrieron y Tohru se levantó de su asiento para caminar en dirección a este.

"Olvídalo. No quiero", se paro justo a la orilla de la entrada del vagón para —desde allí— mostrarle la lengua y jalarse el parpado inferior en un gesto infantil que dio como resultado la provocación completa de Kageyama. El chiquillo corrió —en respuesta— hacia él queriendo subirse, pero Oikawa no se lo permitió al frenarlo con el pie. Sin embargo Kageyama empujaba insistente, usando todo el cuerpo y Tohru igual. La fuerza de ese niño le hizo batallar por lo que optó por agarrarse del marco de la puerta. "Que-date, no ven-gas, To-bio- _chan_ "

"N-no lo haré. No has-ta que me a-ayu-"

Le empujó la cara lo suficientemente fuerte con la suela del zapato deportivo, aventándolo hacia atrás. Tohru ganaba, pero aun así Kageyama volvió a pararse y arremeter contra él, ya con un par de rayas marcadas en la cara. Aprovechando así el instante en que le había dado por mofarse ridículamente de su hazaña. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, Tobio encima de Tohru, agitado. An te esta situación, bochornosa, infantil y sin sentido, Oikawa adoptó una expresion que contaba claramente lo mierda que podía llegar a ser la vida. Su vida. Durante la mañana de un lunes de julio.

"Ne-cesito" le temblaba la voz al crio, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por pedirlo. Pero no lo conmovió ni un poco.

No, mentía. Con la expresión muerta se resignó a la estupidez de Tobio.

"Aprendes rápido cuando se trata de voleibol. Pero en lo otro eres un asno. Un egoísta como tu tardará en hacerlo", no pretendía saber la razón del porque al final siempre cedía. No. Mentía de nuevo. Acaso, ¿no lo había pensado ya una vez, aquello sobre el hecho de que si tratabas de no estar al tanto de algo era totalmente inútil?, porque al final terminabas por caer en lo que tanto querías evitar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"¿Crees que puedo determinar el tiempo que le tomará a ese " _músculo_ " tuyo entenderlo?"

"Cállate"

El tren había comenzado a moverse, no lo notó hasta que supo distinguir ese ruido mezclado con el palpitar de Tobio que golpeaba rápido contra su pecho.

"El que aprendas solo depende de ti. No culpes a los demás por tus grandes dotes para socializar. Ten en cuenta que la gente no espera. El pequeño, tus compañeros, pueden cansarse", cerró los ojos y en un acto sorpresivo estrujó, desde el suelo aun, a Kageyama. Dejó que el fleco hiciera su trabajo ocultándole la mirada, y que la posición le impidiera al otro no darse cuenta de su estado. Bajó la cabeza hasta acomodarse sobre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro del chiquillo. Separó los labios para decirlo en un ritmo calmado, serio y honesto, desconcerando a Tobio por completo. "Pero yo no"

Porque Tohru sabe esperar y lo hará en este mundo de coincidencias y probabilidades hasta que llegue el día en que Tobio aprenda a querer a alguien.

Y ese alguien sea solamente él.

* * *

 **N/A** So fail. You can hit me, Nitta-san.


End file.
